


Blind

by AvaRy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Hospitals, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRy/pseuds/AvaRy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the idea for a college au. </p><p>Castiel's eyesight has been getting worse, but he has been able to ignore it until lately. Also it's somewhere around Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas arent dating, but they do have a crush on each other. Also, i'm not a medical student. So don't question any medical inaccuracies.

Castiel had been noticing his eyesight getting worse. But he already had glasses, so he just guessed he needed to upgrade his prescriptions. He did his best to ignore and keep going on with his life normally.

"Hey Cas!" Dean said when he opened the door. Cas looked up from the book he was reading. He blushed slightly when he saw Dean. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be roommates with a guy like Dean. 

"What, Dean?" he asked, setting the book down on the table next to the bed. He squinted to make out the details on Dean's face. he was smiling like he just won a lottery. he rushed over to sit by Castiel. "We got invited to a Halloween party tonight! You wanna go?"

Cas quickly nodded. "Yeah, of course! That sounds really cool! You going to?" he inquired. If he was going to, maybe Cas could tell tell him he had a crush on him.

 _Not likely._ Cas thought.  _Your to nervous._

"Yeah, I'm totally going!" The brunette said, cutting through Castiel's thoughts. Cas smiled. "Thats great Dean. I'll be there there to get your drunk ass home at 3 in the morning!" he joked. Dean laughed and elbowed him in the side. Cas laughed and fell back onto the bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas put on a fresh t-shirt and shorts. Dean had left early, so it was just Cas.

He hurried out the door to make his way to the party. When he got to the party, he looked around for Dean. He had to squint hard to see him, over by the snack table. He walked over to see him. "Hey Dean!" he said as he walked up to him.

Dean looked up and smiled. He swallowed the food he was eating and picked up another brownie. "Oh hey Cas! Glad you got here!" he said, shoving the brownie in his mouth happily.

Cas smiled. _Tell him, you dumbass!_ Castiel told himself, grabbing a drink. He thought about telling him, but he decided not to. Its not like Dean would be gay. Cas knew he was into girls.

 _Even if he was gay, he wouldn't be interested in me._ Cas told himself, taking a sip from the cup of soda he held.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been around 2 hours, but Cas wanted to go home. His eyesight was really bad. He was constantly squinting. Cas was really, really scared. He decided to leave.

"Hey Dean, I'm gonna go home. I'll see you later, okay?" he told him. Dean looked concerned for a moment, but then gave a small smile. "M'kay buddy. I'll see you later!"

When Cas got back, he opened his book back up and tried to read, but he just couldn't. He couldn't read it. He thought about going to he hospital, but decided not to. It couldn't be that serious.

 _I'll just go to sleep._ Cas thought, _I'll be better in the morning._

He slept for around 3 hours. He woke up, but kept his eyes closed, listening for any sound of Dean. He didn't here him, so he opened his eyes.

"W-What the fuck?"

Cas couldn't see anything. He took in shaky breath and blinked quickly, He rubbed his eyes. But he couldn't see anything. It was just darkness.

"D-DEAN! DEAN HELP!" he yelled, gripping the sheets of the bed. Tears streamed down his face. He breathed quickly, trying to look around. He laid down, and curled up. He let out a sob.

 _Please let this go away.. Please... Come on Dean! Come home!_ He thought, staring at nothing, crying as he waited for Dean to come home. It couldn't be long now. he would come home. He could get him to the hospital where they could help him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean got home. He was only kind of drunk, which was more than he was expecting when we got to the party. He had been worried about Cas after he left, so after three hours he had decided to come home.

He opened the door and quickly heard quiet sobs. He quickly ran over to Cas, who was crying on the bed.

"Castiel? The fuck is wrong?" Cas looked up, but didn't meet Deans gaze. He choked down a sob. "I-i cant see! I cant..." he sputtered.

Dean stared down at him in shock. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he grabbed Cas, making him yelp with surprise. He picked him up and went out to his car. Dean set him down to open the car door. Cas was quietly whimpering, sitting on the ground.

"D-Dean, you could just lead me to the door..You dont n-need to carry me..." he said quietly to Dean. Dean ignored him and picked him up, placing him in the Impala's passenger seat. After he got in, he strapped Castiel and himself in and drove to the hospital.

He tried to go slower because he was kind of drunk, but he needed to get there quickly. When the got there, he grabbed Cas's arm. Cas sniffed. "Are we at the hospital?" he asked. Dean mumbled a yes, and lead him to the hospital door. He yelled at the lady at the counter.

A couple nurses ran up help Cas to the E.R. They asked Dean to stay in the waiting room. He tried to argue, and come with Cas who was still crying and confused, but he ended up sitting in the waiting room, staring blankly at nothing. He replayed Cas crying on his bed over and over in his mind.

 _How the fuck did this happen?_ he asked himself. How long had Cas been loosing his eyesight? How had he not told him? Didn't he trust him?

Dean's mind raced with a million questions, but kept quiet as he waited for any news of his roommate.


End file.
